


Hello and Goodbye Brother

by kingodinson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Past Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingodinson/pseuds/kingodinson
Summary: This is supposed to be taken place during Endgame. However, it simply has a twist to it since I REALLY do believe that Endgame should have had this scene (I'm pissed off that it didn't!)Anyway, this is based on the scene where Thor returns to past Asgard and see's Loki in the Prison, although he shouldn't reveal himself he truly can't help it.A oneshot





	Hello and Goodbye Brother

“Shh,” came the sonorous voice that belonged to none other than the mighty God of Thunder, currently he was leading Rocket (up the halfworlder or rabbit as Thor liked to call him) through the palace of Asgard to retrieve the aether stone from Thor’s ex – girlfriend, Jane Foster. Rocket glanced up to the blond being before beckoning him to hurry. Silently the two sneaking through the palace halls towards the direction Thor knew the holder would be now.  
As the two travelled down, Thor glanced to his side checking for any guards that could be around. The moment he looked that way, it felt as though everything around him had stopped, his blood rushing to his head immediately at a profound speed. Loki laid there playing with an object, throwing into the air and catching, continuing his actions repeatedly. Thor was unsure how to feel, here Loki laid peacefully, lost in thought, safe in the prison of Asgard. Tears trickled at the corner of his eyes, thinking about the last moment he had shared with Loki, seeing his brother being unmercifully choked at the hands of the mad titan, Thanos. In his time like Loki was no longer. Just a memory. Without even thinking the God of Thunder took a few steps towards the cell, yes he should have returned to finding the infinity stone with Rocket but it was his brother there – who he just had recently lost. His aching heart had an electrifying power propel into it, those loose strings finally mending after so much pain.  
“Thor -!” Rocket whispered harshly in order to regain the god’s attention, but to no avail Thor did not listen, instead he walked straight towards the cell. Although he should have stopped the God of Thunder, the halfworlder persuaded himself that gathering the infinity stone was more important than this, at least then he would be able to reassure himself that he tried. Thus Rocket scurried off.  
As if he had woken up from a nightmare, Loki’s frame froze for a second. He sensed someone present in the room, someone strong, somewhat familiar but not quite. The object he had been just tossing up, finally landed in the centre of his palm, brows knitting together in concentration, wondering who may be the possible person.  
“Loki,” called out a familiar name that made the ravenette sit up from his laying position. Viridescent eyes glancing over his shoulder in the direction of the voice.  
“Thor?” a flabbergasted Loki questioned seeing the large man who wore an abnormal attire. He recognised those eyes, smile and voice anywhere, it was his brother who was also not his brother. It was clear to the eyes that Loki was confused by his appearance. “what. . . happened to you? you look queer.”  
Hearing his brother’s voice was enough for Thor’s eyes to stream with tears of joy and remorse. “it has been so long, Loki.” He wailed softly as he stopped in front of the cell, the magic barrier blocking the blond from coming any closer to his cunning younger brother. “I can’t explain how joyful feel seeing you again, after –” he had to cut himself off before he revealed too much. His stomach turned at the thought, he could prevent Loki from coming into Thanos path, but that would change history. It was already bad as it was now revealing his future self to his brother. The god saw his younger brother glancing to his plump stomach as if it was some unusual specimen. He couldn’t blame him; Thor has always had such a built body or been in shape. a crook smile formed over the blond’s face at the peculiar expression. “Life has changed me, probably for the worse but the good on Midgard is extremely nice, although the beer isn’t as strong as here, but it’s done a good job of keeping things off mind most of the time,” he rambled on as his cheeks flushed a soft pink. Shut up Thor. Speak to your brother. Use this time to make up for all those lost years. His electrifying blue eyes glanced up to meet those deep emerald hues of the God of Mischief. “You look more youthful compared, less wrinkles.”  
Loki’s eyes flicked to meet Thor’s, inching closer to the cell barrier to enclose the distance between the two. It really was Thor. Must be from the future. But how? And more specifically why? “tsk, well I’m sure I look much finer than you in the future,” he remarked. He saw a faint smile appear over his older brother’s lips. It was small but written with amusement, gratefulness and slightly pity.  
Thor greeted the remark openly not daring to say anything to offend his sibling in return. He missed these moments, when Loki would demean him or at least try to. Very rarely would Thor rage out because of his brother, and possibly the Thor in the present moment would lash out, but Thor from the future missed his little brother. He missed having him around, and sure he didn’t always love the way Loki would have disparaged him, but it was better that way than having him gone forever. For this reason, his smile had twitched. “well maybe. But then again you wouldn’t know since you’re stuck here in the past,” teasingly did Thor responded.  
“It’s the present for me.”  
“But past for me, Loki.”  
“It’s present.”  
“Past.”  
“Present!”  
“Past.”  
“Fine. Agree to disagree?” questioned Loki honestly not in the mood to bicker.  
Grinning like a fool Thor allowed a laughter to emit from his lips shamelessly, “alright, Loki. Agree to disagree.” Thor did his best to savour every moment he was able say his brother’s name. Many years have passed since he has been able to speak to Loki and even use his name. whether it was to scold him or not, it was nice to have him around.  
The younger god’s face lit up with a victorious grin as his elder brother agreed with his suggestion. After a few moments he spoke, sitting down on the floor, legs criss-crossed. His head tilted while it rested on the palm. “Now why are you here? Do not tell me it’s to see me as we both know that’s a lie.”  
A chair had appeared from behind Thor, obviously Loki had done that. Murmuring a ‘thank you,’ the elder deity sat down. Stomach now rounder than ever, but Loki said nothing. Within that small amount of time he had become adapted with his appearance. “you’re right, initially I didn’t come to see you. I and Rocket have come from the future to retrieve something extremely important. But while on my way I saw you, and I just needed to speak with you, Loki.”

“I’m flattered, ” Loki crooked a faint smile and rolled his eyes, “ but who is this rocket?”  
“Oh! Rocket is this rabbit friend I met while seeing the guardians,” smiled the blond while rubbing his stomach. “speaking of the rabbit, where is he?” he looked behind him. Ah he must have left to grab the stone. Smart rabbit. Thor returned his gaze to Loki who had an expression of disbelief over his face. “I’m not lying, Loki! He was here, but he must have left...” he scratched his beard in thought.  
“right... also what is it that you need to retrieve?” asked the younger god, while his brow rose up in thought.  
“I’m not supposed to say…” Thor mumbled as he looked to the side. Would it be so bad if he told his brother? All he wanted was to speak to Loki, but he simply couldn’t tell him. “Well we needed to-”  
“Thor! What the hell are you doing? Come on we got to go,” came a voice of someone unfamiliar to Loki, his viridescent eyes flickered to the other side of the room, where a short furry creature strolled up, holding something red in his hands. “who the hell is this?”  
“oh this is my younger brother, Loki this is rabbit, rabbit this is Loki,” beamed the god of thunder brightly.  
“uh… nice meeting ya, slicky,” he nodded in respected before looking to Thor. “come on, Thor. We need to go!” he looked behind him frantically before walking ahead. “Hurry up!”  
Thor took a few steps after rocket before looking to Loki who sat there silently. Both Thor and him said nothing to each other. But eventually Loki spoke, “go. Do what you must.” His tone was soft and sincere, which was a part of Loki that Thor hasn’t heard for a long time.  
Again the tears trickled at his blue eyes, “thank you… and Loki. Don’t forget how much I love you, baby brother.” With those few words Thor left, leaving his brother once more. It tore him inside. But at least he would forever have this to hold. This small moment. It meant everything to Thor. Loki was his best friend, brother, ally and (platonic) life time partner. Loki meant the world to Thor.  
Loki still sat there, watching as his brother left and never to return. He didn’t hold back the emotions that erupted into his system, Loki knew all too well why Thor looked like this, he knew why he was so opened and excited to see him. That was what killed Loki. A part of him left his body. At least he had this to remind him. Although Loki always seemed to have something against Thor, he never hated him. Thor meant so much to him, he was his older brother. The one person who would be there for him no matter how many times Loki would belittle him, walk all over him, push him aside. He loved Thor more dearly than any of them. Pools of tears formed in his eyes, falling down his pale snow cheeks at the thought, quietly he whispered after the other, “I love you too, Thor.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys could share my work that would be great, I really want to reach out to others as I really enjoy having people read the stories and comment on small things such as improvement (just don't be a bastard about it please :) )  
If you have any request just comment below :)


End file.
